


Burning

by gyuhao (nautics)



Series: song-inspired ffs [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/gyuhao
Summary: Minghao has decided he'll let go of Mingyu and his feelings. Because Wonwoo comes along sweeping Minghao off his feet. Or this is just another delusion Minghao has signed himself the second time?





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is part 2 of the part 1 (Wildest Dreams)  
> 2\. again, i am minghao. LMAO.  
> 3\. unbeta-ed. self indulgent fic. purely word vomit.

 

 

> I've been burning, yes, I've been burning  
>  Such a burden, this flame on my chest

 

* * *

 

Part 2

 

Minghao had managed to move on, or so he thought. Well, one could say that he did manage to move on considering he's been hanging out with a certain Jeon Wonwoo lately.

Now this guy, Wonwoo, is just a regular in their café. Interestingly, despite Minghao being stuck in the kitchen for his entire shift, he managed to interact with Wonwoo due to a one incident. According to Wonwoo, his cheesecake has something in it and such complain reaches the kitchen. That time though, Minghao was all alone as the pastry chef was out on his break. It could've been attended a little later but the manager was so adamant that Minghao must go and apologize to the customer.

Sighing, Minghao walked out fron the kitchen taking his hat off with a huff before composing himself and mustered a small smile to the complaining customer.

"Hello, I am one of the kitchen staff. May I know what the problem is, Sir?" Minghao started politely. He cringed internally with his approach as he was never used to being like this.

The customer looked up from his cheesecake that was almost half-done and he just blinked at Minghao. Literally the only thing they both did was just staring at each other. Minghao realized it was becoming unsettling and that he could see from his peripheral that the manager was anxiously watching them subtlt.

Minghao cleared his throat, "Um... Sir?"

"Cute–"

"Excuse me?'

Wonwoo shook his head as if waking up from his daydream, "Oh sorry. I, what was it again? Oh- the complain. I'm sorry it wasn't that much, it's just that there's more cream cheese than the base. The base was my favorite, not really the cream cheese."

Minghao raised an eyebrow, "You could've bought yourself some graham crackers if you like the base that much." Then he stopped. Minghao panicked. He was being rude to the customer! He slightly glanced at his manager and saw him panicking too. Minghao mentally slapped himself before bowing at the customer. "I'm really sorry. I did not mean it. You don't have to pay for your cheesecake. I'll take care of it–"

Wonwoo laughed out loud. Minghao stopped blabbering and stared dumbly at the customer. "Uh...."

Wonwoo waved a hand dismissively with an amused look on his face, "It's nothing. Really. Don't worry about it. I won't complain about that rudeness of yours."

Minghao could hear his manager's deep sigh of relief and he did too. Still not getting what had happened, Minghao excused himself back to his station.

 

That was how they met. Ever since that silly incident, Wonwoo had frequented his visit in the café often asking for Minghao. Minghao, the ever so weak for this shit (talking about someone giving him the slightest interest, or is it the slightest?), got closer to Wonwoo. In a matter of time, they hang out in each other's places.

Minghao can tell he's slowly catching feelings for Wonwoo. Blame him for being such a hopeless romantic. He's weak for shits, for foot's sake. He can't stop himself though. Like before with Mingyu, catching feelings for someone is not an easy feat for Minghao to prevent nor avoid. He's just a man with a soft and weak heart.

  
As for Minghao's feelings for Mingyu, it's still there. Minghao could never easily forget about the feelings he had (has) for Mingyu considering he's in too deep when he fell for the other. He still see the couple until now, it's been a while already since that drunken incident with Mingyu. And like Minghao said before to Mingyu, everything will work out with Jihoon. Because indeed, Jihoon frequents the café lately. Mingyu with all his attention all over Jihoon while doing his job.

Minghao yearns and dreams he was in Jihoon's place. He shakes his head laughing at himself in despair. He's being pathetic. He has Wonwoo now, or so he hopes. He still hasn't figured out until now if Wonwoo feels the same to him although Wonwoo is being warm and considerate towards Minghao.

Wonwoo is available, very much and he's open about it. Which Minghao silently thanked for. He has a chance this time unlike before.

  
"Hey, Hao... I know we've just become friends not for long but I trusted you already so I'm going to tell you a secret."

Minghao turns to look at Wonwoo. They're currently in the café on Minghao's day off trying to figure out their homework. More like he's asked Wonwoo, who's older than him by a year (like Jihoon, but this information doesn't matter to him), to help him out. He leans back on his seat, twirling his pen on his fingers as he waits for the other to continue. He nods subtly to urge Wonwoo to go on.

Wonwoo sighs, "I may have a crush on someone."

Minghao suddenly feels a deja vu of some sorts. He's scared to recognize the familiar feeling creeping back to him in a rush but he could tell he's stopped breathing. Again.

"Oh... Wow," is all he could say. He watches Wonwoo closely who's now obviously looking far beyond Minghao. Minghao needs not to turn back as he already knows who Wonwoo is referring to as his crush.

"It's Mingyu, right?" he answers, coolly.

Wonwoo splutters on his own spit. Minghao would find it amusing and he would've laughed on Wonwoo's face if only they were in a different situation.

"H-how did you know?"

Minghao smiles a tight-lipped one and shakes his head as he goes back to his notebook. All the words written doesn't make sense to him now but he's acting like he's nonchalant about this whole situation.

"You're being obvious."

Which is true. Minghao has already noticed it. Wonwoo's stealing glances and lingering gazes at Mingyu whenever the former is around to hang out in the café had been noticeable to Minghao. Of course he would see this since while he's distanced himself from Mingyu and his feelings, he was still watching the other closely. In which he also, not intentionally, watched Wonwoo as well.

The not-so-surprising thing here is that, Minghao still let himself on with the idea that he's got a chance with Wonwoo. Which, for others, would be reasonable enough since yes, Wonwoo was available and Minghao did really have a chance.

But the surprising thing here is that, Minghao refuses to believe those stealing glances and lingering gazes meant more than just some brief admiration.

"I mean, who wouldn't fall for such guy. Mingyu is so sweet. Everybody is a sucker for such sweet guy like Mingyu. And I'm not kidding on this, I've known Mingyu enough."

Minghao blabbers, he mentally chastises himself because Wonwoo might catch something from what he said but instead–

"That's exactly right," Wonwoo sighs. Minghao turns and he wishes he did not for right now he's seeing how Wonwoo is looking right now.

"But he's got a boyfriend though."

Wonwoo chuckles, "They've broken up. They're friends now if you didn't notice."

Stupid. It was stupid of Minghao to assume he's known Mingyu for a long time, enough, he didn't even know this information.

Wonwoo must have noticed so he doesn't let Minghao ask why and instead answers directly, "Mingyu and I talk sometimes. In school. Can't you believe it? We're on the same department. Though I am on a year above him, we meet at the library. We started hanging out."

Sucks to be on another department far from these nerds. Yes, they're nerds because library. Minghao disses them in his mind.

"Oh cool, so what are you going to do with that crush of yours?"

"I don't know. I might just wait or something. Maybe let it be, I don't even think Mingyu likes me–"

No. Minghao thinks. He likes Wonwoo and he hates the idea that he'll just let his crush with Mingyu slip.

"Hyung. Don't. Tell you what, if you confess to Mingyu right now I will tell you a secret."

Minghao honestly doesn't think this kind of support will work on Wonwoo. But lo and behold!

"Are you sure about this?"

Minghao nods, "In fact, Mingyu might like you back. You know? I've known him to never like library but from you said, you've hanged out often right?"

Oh, for God's sake.

Wonwoo seems to contemplate and think about what Minghao said then he sighs, sounding resolved.

"Okay."

Okay. Minghao actually felt relieved. Relieved in a way that he's glad Wonwoo is going to man up with his confession, unlike him. He's feeling proud too.

  
Days after that, Wonwoo gave Minghao the good (read: bad) news. Mingyu asked Wonwoo out. And now they're officially dating.

Minghao thinks if he dies now, he should be canonized and become a Saint for he's done so much for the sake of his friends well-being and self-sacrifice.

Is being a martyr a major requirement to become a Saint? Or is he just being a masochist?

Minghao laughs dryly. He's laughing so much at himself right now. What a pathetic idiot you are Xu Minghao. Absolutely pathetic. Hopelessly pathetic. He drinks a whole bottle of alcohol and mopes in his apartment for days. His excuse from his manager is that he's caught a contagious flu and he needs to be quarantined and should be resting.

At least this part of his life works out for him. He's allowed to take a break from work (after making a scary excuse; contagious flu) and a week-worth of school break so he's got a lot of time to reflect on his own.

Thinking back to what had happened, Minghao found something amusing despite all the heartaches he'd gone through. He played the role of being a bridge for two people. And usually, as the saying goes, it's the bridge that always ends up with the intended person they're bridging for. But for Minghao, sucks to be him, he didn't do much bridging as he already decided to let go of Mingyu. He had only done a good job at cheering for Wonwoo.

Life.

Minghao should write a book of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. your comments on this shit fic (yet again) is very welcomed. your opinions matter!  
> 2\. wasn't intentionally going to write the part 2 so soon but then Sam Smith released another single “Burning” which urged me to so here it is!  
> 3\. there's part 3. i am not even kidding. this angst fic is not even ending yet here. i have hope for minghao finding his love ffs my poor bb.


End file.
